


【唐罗】百年春日

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, The Ancient Magus' Bride - Freeform, 魔法使いの嫁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 古老而晦涩的咒语从魔法使的口中低声吟唱而出，朽木抽出新芽，干裂的黄土变成了湿润的泥地，漆黑的乌鸦展翅变为白鸽，而尚且活着的少年终于被宣告死去。他的灵魂成为了他人的所有物。世间的流浪就此止步。“如果你已经考虑好了要放弃生命，不如把它交给我。”
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 4





	【唐罗】百年春日

**Author's Note:**

> 差不多可以说是《魔法使的新娘》paro  
> 但是好像也没太大关系（）瞎写的，不必在意！  
> 中二短打，送给我的一些天天喊饿的朋友们 XD
> 
> Are you coming to get me now ? ——Sia《I'm In Here》

厚实棉衣与绒线手套也不敌大雪严寒，女孩费了一点劲才抵达这间远离居民聚落的住所。她像往常一样为房子的主人送来今日的新鲜食材时，发现迎接她的是个黑发的少年，个子同她一般高，瘦得吓人，一双金色的眼睛紧盯着她，仿佛她前来造访是企图从这所房子里得到些什么似的——她连忙将竹篮递上前表明来意，又问房子的主人不在吗？ 

少年冷冷地说那个面具男出门了不在家。女孩虽然很想赶紧交差离开，却也对眼前这张陌生的面孔有些好奇，便询问少年是什么人，而少年回答道：奴隶。 

女孩仿佛被这两个字给烫到，立马红着脸扔下篮子跑掉了。少年从积雪里拾起篮子，检查过里面的鸡蛋幸而完好无损，将仍带着寒气的食材拎回了厨房。 

这个时代早已经不允许奴隶的存在。但对于真正强大的人而言，只要他想，无论是巨龙还是奴隶都可以轻而易举地得到。这所住宅的主人，唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥是位著名的魔法使，据说他曾在上一场战争中屡次现身，独自迎战整支军队。少年听见这样的评价时对此充满了厌恶，他始终痛恨着与战争有关的一切。你可以想象餐桌上的纯金餐盘、树形烛台、璀璨的水晶雕刻、墙壁上的剑与斧、铺满兽皮的座椅，以及这个名字所对应着的一个衣冠楚楚的高贵形象——而这位少年正是被这样一个人所拥有。 

通常情况下，纵使贫穷潦倒，人们也总是拥有着生活的权利，还可以自由地挥霍自己的青春和生命，但显然，这位少年已经失去了这样的机会。倘若说少年还拥有着什么，那便是多弗朗明哥同意给予他的。少年穿着亚麻色的上衣，黑色的短发不久前刚被修剪过——得体的衣着和犹有血色的面颊令他看上去并不像是刚刚脱离窘境。由于近日才告别糟糕的饮食习惯而仍然瘦削，苍白的脖颈和手背却在温暖的室内微微发红。魔法使的壁炉里没有一块木炭或柴火，燃烧着的便已是灰烬——他拥有能让一切已经死去的冰冷重新变得滚烫的魔法。 

在少年跟随多弗朗明哥来到这里之前，他们一同前往了少年的故乡，一片过去被称作是“白之镇”的土地。纵使那座城镇已经在瘟疫和战争的肆虐下被彻底摧毁了，所幸小镇边缘的墓园仍然拥有大半堵完整的青石砖墙。他们兜兜转转，漫不经心，经过倒塌的墓碑和苍老的树木，在靠近河流的方向留下了成束的鲜花，色彩鲜亮，花瓣上挂满了清晨的露珠。 

他们站在枯败的树根旁，替少年举行了一场葬礼。 

古老而晦涩的咒语从魔法使的口中低声吟唱而出，朽木抽出新芽，干裂的黄土变成了湿润的泥地，漆黑的乌鸦展翅变为白鸽，而尚且活着的少年终于被宣告死去。他的灵魂成为了他人的所有物。世间的流浪就此止步。 

“如果你已经考虑好了要放弃生命，不如把它交给我。” 

白日骤然成为黑夜，少年站在自己的墓碑前，已然不知自己究竟身处何方。他无法断定今日他迎来的是死亡还是新生，但这二者于他而言已无差异——但当天空中悬挂着的太阳被涂抹为月亮的那一瞬间，他的确目睹了毕生从未见过的美。 

还有什么能比万物都无法抗拒的扭转更令人着迷？ 

魔法使在午饭前返回了居所。金发的男人在走进屋外前庭时便抹去了院内的所有积雪，他踏上第一格台阶时，池塘里的薄冰彻底破碎；他踏上第二阶，树梢已有燕雀啾鸣；待他走进室内，黑色的长袍及长靴变得干燥而温暖，没有一丝寒风胆敢随他入内。他挥了挥食指，被邀居住在琴箱内的精灵扇动翅膀跃上黑白琴键，弹奏起用以赞美春日的乐章。琴声回响在房间内，壁炉燃烧得更旺，窗外绿影随着阳光洒在墙边，如同真正的春天已经返还。 

少年同魔法师面对面坐在餐桌上。那些盛装着寻常食物的餐碟并不是纯金的，因魔法唤来了白昼而无需点燃蜡烛，金属餐具和瓷器、玻璃杯碰撞出轻微的声响。他们沉默地享用温热的午餐，搅拌、咀嚼、吞咽、以洁白的餐巾擦拭唇角，不交换任何一个眼神和一句言语。这便是少年所被给予的午间时光。 

在这一天的早些时候，拜访者在听见“奴隶”二字后落荒而逃。但鲜有人知的是，有些人天生便不曾享受自由，他们厌恶选择、逃避权利。在那些佯装扮演其他人的日子里，他们痛恨世界待人不公，懊悔自己不够坚决勇毅，以虚伪的姿态应对着并不能被称之为生活的生活。那样的一生是漫长而无果的，他们行走在孤寂的道路上，时而清醒时而迷惘，失去自我所带来的失落从未战胜过被众人判决为异类的恐慌。 

他们将宝库的钥匙交予他的手中，告知他可以拥有他所渴求的一切——只要他亲手打开那扇门。而少年将钥匙吞入喉中，以美丽的死亡获得了短暂的安宁。 

直到终有一日他被这位魔法使找到、被这个世界所真正拥有。当等待有了意义，寂寥也被修饰为平和，少年成为了这间房子内的一位特殊来客，一件可以行走的家具，一样能够同人交谈的摆设。他的颈项间佩戴有镌刻着魔法使名姓的标签，就如同他拥有了一支镌刻着他生前姓名的崭新钢笔。这是一份礼物、一份馈赠，魔法使要求他书写、阅读、学习乐器，要求他止步在院落的尽头。他要求他习惯坦然，维持呼吸，并在春天到来之前苏醒。 

只是如今，他的世界唯有春日。 

END


End file.
